


Somnolent Smut

by Diglossia



Category: Killerpilze
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo uses Mäx as a body pillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somnolent Smut

Jo shifted, his arm brushing across the familiar swell of Mäx's stomach. Jo smiled and settled atop Mäx's chest.

It amazed him still that they had come so far together in their relationship with each other. Jo had never expected Mäx to want him the way he wanted Mäx. Jo had thought Mäx would shove him away in disgust and revulsion once he figured out that there was something behind Jo's smiles and too close touches other than deep friendship.

Jo adored Mäx, he really did, even if it took incredible amounts of time to reconcile the desire within himself for the other man. He was never supposed to fall for his best friend, never supposed to blend friendship and lust the way he had, the way _they_ had. Jo considered himself so lucky that Mäx had accepted him, welcomed him, taken every emotion Jo felt and given it right back in equal measure.

"Jo?" Mäx murmured, his eyes still closed.

Jo rested his cheek on Mäx's shoulder, the guitarist's fingers playing idly with his short hair.

"Yeah?" he whispered back.

Mäx opened his eyes halfway. He smiled and wrapped his hand around the back of Jo's skull, kissing Jo's forehead fondly.

"Sleep," Mäx murmured, sighing softly as Jo wriggled closer.

Jo laid an arm across Mäx's chest, letting Mäx's warmth spread between them. Mäx pulled the covers up around them both. He tucked the covers around Jo's back so the singer wouldn't get cold before kissing Jo again and tucking Jo's head against his shoulder. Jo breathed out softly, allowing the slow rise and fall of Mäx's chest to calm him.

He fell asleep wrapped in Mäx's love-filled arms.


End file.
